Dedication of Light and Darkness
by One Yang Gang
Summary: Continuation of my Canon RWBY and Bumbleby story in one final place. I focus on my own RWBY story and Blake and Yang's feelings with some multi-shipping inbetween. I intend to carry this through vol 5 onwards as the gang make their way through Mistral. The rest of the one shots can be seen in TFL&D which is where I will be keeping those from now on.
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that._ **Intro** _HiganBana_

The rain outside the grassy town inn was relentless and cold. The thunder was yawning, as if it had just woken up from a long and restful slumber. _*ding dong*_ came the sound of the doorbell slowly opening. In walked a group of four, just in time to avoid the ruthless weather and take shelter for the night.

Ruby briskly stepped up to the counter. "Hi, umm, a room for four please." she said.

"Certainly, I'll bill you shortly, you all look exhausted." replied the inn keeper. "Take a seat and I'll bring your key over to you."

All of team RNJR sat down at a wooden table, resting their equipment down at the side of each other.

"Ahh finally a chance to rest." came Jaune, stretching his arms in the air, his seat positioned near a log fire. This was the first time the heroes had a warm place to sit and recover from a long and tiring trek.

"Ooooh I could sleep for decades!" claimed Nora, raising her hands in the air and then slowly letting herself slump forward as she crossed them into a makeshift pillow.

Ren simply looked at Nora and shook his head.

"Relax Ren" chuckled Jaune, "Now we can actually have a nice quiet talk without random bursts of singing, laughter and long, rambling chit chat."

"Heeeeyy!" Nora raising an eyebrow up to look at Jaune in utter distaste before closing her eyes gently to sleep.

Ruby smiled and gave a complimentary chuckle. The Inn keeper brought over the key for their rooms. Four beds, just as they had asked. "Thank you" said Ruby as she extended her right hand and took the key.

"Wow you are freezing sweetie, go and warm your hands by the fire if you are cold." smiled the Inn keeper slowly making his way back to the counter.

Ruby smiled in response before looking down at her hand, imagining the spirited fiery blaze heating up her entire body. Attempting to move her fingers was proving to be a difficult. Then, all too abruptly, she stopped smiling. Her eyes staring stone cold at her right arm, she began frowning.

"Ruby?" asked Jaune. "Is everything okay?"

"It's...it's nothing really, just been thinking a lot lately about home and Yang and Dad and everything." her attempt at sounding normal withering into dullness and sadness in her voice. "Well..mainly Yang"

"Your sister is tough" replied Jaune. "She won't let this get her down...I'm sure of it"

For a split second Ruby smiled before hearing Ren speak.

"I actually agree with Jaune" Ruby looked over. "Even with one hand she could still more than handle anything put in front of her." he said matter-of-factly as only Ren could.

"Well..not everything.." said Ruby averting the gaze of Ren and Jaune as they looked at each other before looking back at Ruby.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune

The 3 sat in silence as Ruby was contemplating bringing up the subject. Subject's name? _Yang's personal feelings._ Ruby has been with Yang most of her life. She knows her like the back of her hand. To peer into her thoughts and feelings were not too difficult - mostly because she was an open book. However Ruby always seemed to understand what was going through Yang's mind even if her blonde sibling herself didn't have a clue.

The little red-hooded girl sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Nothing in Yang's world ever is.

"Guess I should start at the beginning then" spoke Ruby as Jaune and Ren intently listened on.

-FlashBack-

"Aww that's sooo cuttteeee!" teased _past_ Yang, receiving a face full of pillow from her baby sister.

"Shut up!" barked _past_ Ruby "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about..Jaune?" _past_ Yang asked sheepishly "He seems...uh..nice.." in a barely qualifying tone of voice.

Present Jaune " Wait a second sorry to butt in here but..that's what she said!?...she said that about me?!REALLY!?"

Present Ruby "QUIET JAUNE I'M TELLING A STORY!...ahem."

Ruby continued on her story of how Yang continued to tease her about friends and enemies until she spotted.. _her_.

"That girl.." peeped Ruby looking up from her bed.

"You know her?" Yang asked suddenly her face lighting up.

"Not really, she kind of saw what happened this morning and left before I could say anything."

Yang sensed an opportunity and took it. "Well now's your chance!" rhapsodized Yang, bringing herself and her little sister to their feet. Ruby never saw her big sis move fast enough from one location to another, her social awkwardness beginning to make animations across her own face. _gulp_

"Hellloooo!" came cheerfully from Yang as Ruby saw the raven-haired girl peep up from her book. Ruby could do anything but look her in the eyes. Instead she focused on being awkward before eventually turning to face the new girl.

Throughout the conversation Ruby noticed something strange about her sister conversing with this particular stranger. It wasn't her socializing or getting to know someone - Yang is very social enough as it is - it was more why she decided to try and hold the conversation the way she did. Yang never compliments girls that way at least not the way Yang did this evening. She went overboard. To Ruby something seemed _different_ yetshe couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

After the lights went out Ruby and Yang went back to their beds and crashed down onto them.

"You know, I can sock that little white haired brat in the mouth next time if you want." grumbled Yang as she set her head down to sleep on the pillow.

"Shhh" shushed Ruby "You're only making things worse this evening."

"Like making Miss sunshine and rainbows over there your new friend?" said Yang, yawning and stretching herself to sleep.

"Pretty sure she hates me too now. Thank you very much" Ruby pouted. _One awkward and docile friend, two enemies and an annoying big sister who snores way too loud - great start Ruby_

Silence came from both of them before Ruby finally decided to ask Yang about what she noticed earlier.

"Yang?" she asked quietly not to disturb everyone around her.

"Zzzzz..snk...snk...yes sis..what is it?" she groaned.

"Why did you make me go over and speak with her?"

"Hmm..why not?" replied Yang

"You never speak to other girls that way, the way you spoke, the things you said about her. They were just too nice." she faintly said "Also your face was glowing the whole time, like it was lighting up the entire room."

"..."

"..Yang?" notice Ruby.

"..I..just go to sleep Ruby, it's late" said Yang.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold rain persisted outside the inn as all four of team RNJR were in their respective beds, clinching their covers to find inescapable warmth from within. Ruby lie awake staring at the ceiling, thoughts shuffling through her mind from earlier.

 _This is the first time I've told anyone about that kind of stuff. It feels..weird._

Having seen enough of the unsightly wooden cracked roof, she sat up and made small light from a nearby fire lantern. A brief warm light gave her enough vision to pull out her pad and begin writing. She had wanted to write home for quite some time. Try as she might however, words just wouldn't come; her page blank as her expression.

Suddenly a crack of thunder could be heared from outside accompanying the rain, however it's volume proved too low to pry anyone from their sleep..except for a certain someone. "mm.r..ruby?" moaned a voice from the bed to the side of her. Nora sat upwards and looked blankly at Ruby. "..aren't you asleep yet?" she asked her. "Can't sleep" came Ruby's reply. "I still keep thinking about everything..everyone...it's hard" her voice cracking under the weight of her thoughts.

"Well now that makes two of us now" snarled Nora. "C'mon let's talk about it. Us girls together, no guys" faffing her hand towards Jaune and Ren who both were sound asleep in the opposing two separate beds. "..and spare no details" adding a smirk and a wink.

Ruby smiled. She looked across to see the guys were asleep and looked back to see Nora, politely tucking her legs into her arms as she prepared to listen to her. "Well when talking about Yang...it's not hard to explain what's going on inside her head." claimed Ruby. Nora gave a swift double nod and a blink in agreement. "But ever since we formed our teams, she's been...different. " again words began to escape Ruby. Words to describe Yang. Yang. Her flirty, confident, wears everything on her sleeve, sister. She definitely was like the Sun. Bold, bright and warm to everyone around her. "Different because of... _her_."


	3. Chapter 3

Higanbana cont

Cold wet rain continued to pressure the face of the frail glass windows, Thor's laughter bellowing over yonder, as the two girls carried on their conversation unbroken by the elements from outside the inn.

"Oooh" Nora tittled in excitement from the stories Ruby told her.

"I never knew they didn't know how they felt about each other...pft..it was so obvious to me..I mean well..I am like best girl. I know these things" came the thunder queen limping her wrist with impish pride, fluttering her eyelids towards the ceiling.

Ruby giggled in response. She looked down at her pad and saw that she managed to write a few words down. Mostly addressed to Yang, lightening the load after talking about such a heavy subject.

Another crack of thunder from outside saw Nora sprung to life. She lept out of bed and while looking over at the sweet slumber of Ren she gestured to Ruby to do the same. "Shh..let's go grab a hot drink and talk further...besides these stories are probably be the only thing close to romance I'll get for now.." now playfully tipping her head towards the opposing bed.

Ruby looked over to see Ren still and quiet. Jaune lay in the bed to the side, both so blissfully unaware and sound asleep. She decided that she wasn't going to get any of the same shut-eye anytime soon so she carefully made her way outside into the lounge area for guests, following behind Nora.

* * *

Eye's brought them to two seats on an old, worn out table. Ears brought them solitude and silence. Thirst brought them a duo of liquid; mead to drench their dry throats.

Ruby found the taste quite off-putting, feeling the bitterness dwell in her mouth as she gently lay her bone coloured cup to rest. The sensation finally fleeting not before long.

Nora had already downed her mug and went back for more.

"Delicious...ha ha ha!" the third crack of thunder coming down from outside.

This time Ruby glanced out the window and back at Nora disturbed look across her brow.

 _How does she do that?_ she thought to herself.

"So...where were we red?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Talking about my sister and her partner" she responded

The incredulous reply belched out of Nora's mouth. "I know!..but you said blonde had a hard time trying to tell little kitten how she felt, right?"

"She never seemed the one to be open with her feelings. She just flirts a lot."

"I bet she's been with lots and lots right?" Nora cracking an insinuating smile towards the story teller.

"Not really but did you know she brought a guy home once when she was fifteen?" Ruby said peaking her listeners interest. "She brought him home to show Dad, but before he could proclaim his disdain, she socked the guy right in the mouth."

"Haha..why?"

"She didn't care for guys, apparently. She only told me that after we stopped his bleeding and sent him home safe. She told Dad that this guy tried to touch her up at a gas station once, so, enticing him home, she wanted to show our father that she's capable of handling herself."

Her eyes dazzled at the memories of her sister as she thought about her. The stories could run for an eternity.

"So she always makes jokes about ' _liking'_ guys when in reality she just wants to see them push their luck..heh always a spoiler for a fight my big sis."

Nora's grin made Ruby want to continue on.

"Sounds like you both packed a punch as kids. Must have been great being on the same team. Team RWBY!" came the energetic howl from the orange haired girl.

".."

"We totally knew we'd all be get along once we met in the forest that day. Boy talking on those nevermore and death-stalkers felt guuud!" now raising her eyebrows and fists in jubilation.

"Do you think you can get the gang back together Ruby?"

"..I'm not sure."

"What even happened to them all any ways?"

Ruby lowered her eyes in response to Nora's tone. She knew this girl was only trying to keep things light hearted but every time she hears them in the same sentence the overwhelming tension is too much to bare. "...like, you don't even realise!" her hand making rough contact with the table.

The frustrated girl got up and walked over to the window. "That day...that day I woke up. I was told the fate of what happened to them. To my team" Ruby said saddened, her voice wavering over those words.

"I was told Weiss was taken back to Atlas. I'm not even sure if it was against her will or not" her head dropped downwards at the floor.

"...and Blake." she moved her head upwards to look out the window, at a tree in the distance. "..I was told Blake ran away...not a whisper or a why."

She could feel the choke coming out of her own voice.

"I was told there 'doesn't have to be a reason' for her running...and I was told..I was told by my sister to leave her alone...when she probably needed me the most.."

Nora looked on at Ruby's admission, now choosing to lay herself forward on her crossed arms, concealing her mouth.

"...I saw true heartbreak in her eyes. I saw what Blake did to her. I don't hate her..but I only want to know..why?" "Why did she leave my sister behind...will my sister ever forgive her?"

Ruby walked back over to her chair and sat down defeated. She pulled her pen up to her pad again and toyed with the idea. Just toyed with it..

The clock on the wall ticked for what seemed like hours. It was silent. Nora decided to head back to bed. She walked past the table and headed for the bedroom door not before placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"..everything will work out Ruby, you'll see..try to get some sleep."

The slouched girl stayed silent as her team mate closed the door. She looked up at the table. At the three empty chairs surrounding it. She thought back to when the last time all of her team were together. Inside that dorm room, discussing their disqualification from the tournament, defending Yang from those hideous claims. She didn't want to let her sister down. She didn't want to let her team down. Ruby gave a determined expression. Picking up her pen, she decided to lay waste to the her paper, continuing the letter addressed to Patch.


	4. Chapter 4

She clenched her hands tightly to the railing as she looked out to the ships road ahead. The sky was barely visible as the gloomy ashes of grey consumed the atmosphere. The waves also looked rocky, like the path ahead stumbling and unclear. Blake could only sigh to herself as she stared into the shadowy chasm in the air. The boat was still docked, something about last minute preparations before they could leave. This only made her more edgy. Her mind was still scrambled from the thoughts of the fall of Beacon, her impatience only beginning to make things worse.

"Har har! You're it!" came a sudden child like voice from behind her.

She turned to see two little kids playing on the deck. Her eyes clenched as she she could see the innocent and playful smiles on their faces. She turned around again, her head dropping slightly to observe the sullen, foggy reflection in the ocean below.

"Travelling on your own?"

She bolted to the side and reached for her hilt. Upon realisation she was stood before a smartly dressed man, white shrub covering his face and head, topped with well fitting black and white hat christened with a yellow sigil.

After raising his hands to the air she knew he wasn't a threat. He was the ships Captain.

"Now now, no threat here, just looking to chat." he said.

"..And why is that?" said Blake as she casually lowered her arms to her side, her eyes however still giving off an suspicious look.

The gentle Captain lounged over the side, he looked over back at the girl as he spoke again in his story-telling tone.

"Well...not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be a lonely voyage.." he said looking out to sea. "But I find those that do, tend to have the more...interesting stories."

All of a sudden both of them were startled when they heard a cry of pain from behind.

"Oww..my armmm..!"

They noticed one of the kids had fallen hard on the deck. She saw the little girl run over to the other's side.

"Oh no..does it hwurt?!" she asked, gently rubbing it with her hands.

Blake's eyes opened wider, she felt that bolt like urge inside her but she couldn't move from the spot. Before she could force herself however the kid already got up.

"It's fine. Just a small bwuise" he said smiling at the little girl as they continued running off around the boat.

The Captain noticed the raven haired girl's demeanour had drooped slightly. He watched her turn over to the ocean again, her hands lightly touching the railing.

"Maybe...maybe it's better..for some people to be alone." she said.

Insert line break.

The Faunus had already gotten off when the news made it's way around the whole boat that it wouldn't be leaving just yet. She decided to go spend some time by herself. Away from anything distracting. Making her way past the harbour she noticed a small bench nearby and decided to sit down – just her and her thoughts. Looking at the cafe that was across yonder from her she contemplated picking something up before heading back onto Pride, but her thoughts slipped free when she overhead shallow whispering from nearby.

" _Put it...over..don't...watch...what..."_

Even with her hearing, it was hard to make out what was being said. She hastily got up and made her way by the wall. Peering around the corner her eyes met with a small transport boat. No name on the side or any decorations. Two figures were placing boxes of all shapes and sizes on it.

She winced her eyes closer and noticed something written on the side of one large wooden container. It wasn't in her best interest to snoop but she couldn't help it. After getting closer she could make out was the one thing that she didn't want to see.

 _Schnee Dust Company_

"Remember this is heading to mistral. So we need to _..."_

Suddenly the all so clear voices stopped talking. The two figures presented themselves as they could see Blake knelt down nearby, as Blake looked back at them, back at two faunus wearing masks.

It didn't take them a second to grab weapons from nearby and lunged towards the girl.

"Get her!" one shouted.

Blake grabbed her hilt and withdrew her weapon but before she could move they had already closed the gap. Finding her weapon knocked aside by the heavy lunge from the bigger adversaries she cloned herself to avoid the second hit. After rolling towards her weapon it was there she felt it. The excruciating shard of pain in her side – the wound still not fully healed. She clenched tight as she attempted to fire rounds off from her pistol. Every bullet missed them as they cowered under hooded hands and ran back to the boat.

"Forget her, we've got what we need. Let's go! Before the boss gets pissed." they said to one another.

Blake gritted her teeth in anger. She made one last attempt. Releasing the grip of the gun she launched gambol shroud forward but not before wincing again in pain. The lunge just made its way towards the White fang members but not enough to reach them fully, just outside of range – the notion that there was no one grabbing onto the end of her weapon to finish the combo – a certain blonde partner..too much to bare.

She fell to her knees as she watched them get away on the boat. Tears of frustration, tears of pain and tears of _pain_ slowly welling in her amber eyes. She slapped the ground to center herself again and pushed herself up.

 _When..when will I be free from this..?_

Recoiling her weapon back to her hilt she wiped her eyes and made her way back to Pride.

The horse of the sea lay finally ready to embark. Everyone made their way onboard and the ship finally prised itself free from the clutches of the dock. The Captain had made his way around to everybody before going back to the bridge. Eventually he made his way back to the same side of the boat as earlier and sure enough, there was stood the dark haired Faunus, staring out to sea.

"Just a word of warning.." he said to her.

She slightly repositioned her head but didn't make eye contact at all, preferring solace in the depths of the gloomy atmosphere.

"..these trips can be awfully boring." now moving away to the bridge with a happy spring in his stride. If only he knew.

Blake had contemplated her next destination for a while but to her, it felt time. Time to head back home. She clasped her bow in hands after pulling it from her head. Her cat ears tickling under the cool whip of air brushing past.

 _Won't be needing this_

she thought as she tossed it overboard. The bow landing on the ocean as the ship rolled over it. The ship now heading out to sea. The ship heading for Menagerie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 11

Menagerie

Warm whispers greeted her face as she stepped onto the plank to depart from the boat. The soft smells of sunshine followed her as she made her way through the market place. Cheap wooden stalls, flags of rainbow colours and Faunus of all kinds were huddled together in the crowed town area – Blake was home.

As she made her way through she decided to stop off at a liquids stall on the way to her home. She knew Menagerie tea was too exotic and hard to come by here, so she made a deal of purchasing as much as she could. The taste wasn't anywhere near the high quality she found back in Vale but the familiarity and nostalgia were unmatched.

"..and there's your change...thanks come back soon!" said the stall owner, also a Faunus – soft feathers abridged on the top of her head.

Blake stepped forward after the customer just left and had a look around. She noticed all new types of tea, a lot of colourful packaging and tongue tying names. She picked the tea she always knew though, a warm soft tasting tea - _Yin Zen_ cased in yellow packaging _–_ her favourite.

"Thanks for that sweetie. I see you really like the warm yellow tea's?" the owner asked her giving her the change.

"Yes." she replied

"Don't they just remind you of the sunshine?..haha I never find myself down in the dumps with this tea, the Yin Zen. It really is the _Yin_ to your _Yang."_ she laughed now handing the small bag to the cat eared Faunus.

It took a few seconds for Blake to finally take the bag before shuffling off as quick as she could.

"Thank you." she mumbled as she walked away.

"Bye bye sweetie."

She made her way through the market but she was still close to the docks. The sand underneath her looked rough and course; small tough weeds of grass defiant as they grew through in shrubs. As she continued looking at the ground she looked up suddenly and spotted someone stood facing the docks with a slightly panicked demeanour. Blake moved a little closer and made out a young female Faunus, deer antlers branching off her temple. She was mumbling to herself repeatedly.

" _What happened...what if something went wrong..."_

Blake listened to her talk about someone who was supposed to meet her there but hasn't shown up yet. The thoughts began to seep into her mind too. Who was she waiting for? What happened to them? What could she do to help?

Blake made her way over and decided to ask her.

"Oh..oh..sorry. I'm waiting for someone..." the young girl replied.

"It's no problem. Were they supposed to meet you here?" Blake asked.

"Yes. But she hasn't shown up...oh I'm so worried...she was supposed to have been evacuated from Vale...what if she didn't make it?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I just came off the boat that just docked. Maybe she-"

In the distance an echo could be heard. As Blake looked on she saw another young Faunus running towards the girl she was stood next to.

"Ah! Sofia!" she cried

They ran to one another and greeted each other with a soft kiss. The young deer faunus was happy that her partner had arrived. Blake noticed the shift in their eyes; happiness and glee as they made small talk with each other. Blake smiled but then her lips began to wilt. This probably wasn't the best time to stay and watch. She picked up her bag and made off into the distance as the two females continued to hug and kiss one another.

Along her trek to Kuo Kuana she began to see the same old sights she always knew. Cramped and crowded Faunus, all types and sizes: holding hands, playing around and just enjoying the sunshine together. As she slipped through the various large groups by herself she eventually made it to the steps leading down to Kuo Kuana.

Insert line break

One tiring step after another Blake made her way to the largest building in the entire neighbourhood. She placed her bag down and cleared her throat. After summoning what courage she had left she hammered the ring of mercy door knocker and prepared for the worst. A few minutes passed and Blake was getting nervous. Eventually the large wooden door creaked open and another small cat eared Faunus peaked her eyes through. After realising who was stood opposite the door, she flung it open in jubilation.

"Blake?!" she cried

"Hi..mom.." came the quivering reply from her as she looked cautiously at her mother.

It'd been a long time since she had seen her parents. She didn't know what to expect. On one hand she could get a cold reception, nasty looks and an even nastier telling off or she could get what got right now, a shoulder crushing hug from an overjoyed mother happy to see her only daughter.

"Oh my baby girl!" she said as she held Blake captive in her arms. "I've missed you so much."

Blake accepted the warm hug and embraced the moment. Her mother looked good. She wore a black themed robed, soft pumps with heels and gold studs dotted in her cat ears.

As Blake looked at her mother she noticed a large well built figure appear from up ahead.

"Kali? Who is it?" came the gruff bellowing voice.

As Kali moved aside she revealed their daughter stood beside her, a wishful yet frightened look on her face. The large figure opened his mouth in awe before finally greeting her with a warm smile.

"Baby girl.." he muttered under his breath before quickly clearing his throat. "Ahem Blake. It's been a long time. Come on in." he now said trying to correct himself.

Blake picked up her bag and felt the relief wash over her. Both girls smiled at one another as they closed the door and made their way inside.

"Are you hungry dear? Thirsty? I just made some tea. Oh here let me get that for you" Kali now taking the bag from her.

"Thanks Mom."

Blake made her way down to the lounge and took a seat next to the sitting table. She could finally relax and breath for once. She sighed to herself as she watched her father head out the door up to his study. Her mother prepared the tea and brought it over with a happy spring in her step.

"Here dear, your special tea just how you like it." Kali smiled, setting the tray down on the table.

This table was used for mainly meal times and hosting guests. To Blake, even if she never spoke much, it was good to have family time around this table.

"So then dear, tell me about how you've been." said her mother.

"I've been well. I brought some more tea home with me too so don't worry about making too much." Blake replied taking a sip of her favourite beverage.

"Oh nonsense dear, I always enjoy making tea you know that."

Blake smiled into her cup as she drank more. She began to settle a little inside. It was a rough journey back and she had a lot to tell her mother. She just didn't want her to worry right away.

"It is a shame though." her mother now sounding concerned. "We were watching with baited breath when the news came."

Blake looked at her curiously.

"Vale certainly had it's flaws but it certainly didn't deserve what happened."

Her mother now cupped her hand around Blake's shoulder. "I'm glad that you're okay. We were both so worried."

She now sat facing her daughter who placed the cup down on the table.

"I know." said Blake. "I wanted to come and see if you were both okay?" she asked tepidly.

"Of course we are dear. Your father was worried out of his skin too." she said now pretending to mask her mouth like a whisper "Just don't tell him I said that."

Blake couldn't help but giggle as she thought of her father pacing up and down along the matted carpet.

"But if you ever want to go say hi, he's only up a floor in his study" Kali suggested, cupping her tea in her hands as she took a sip.

"I don't want to bother him too much."

"A father always has time for his daughter." her mother replied.

"Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." Blake said with a quick smile and a rolling of her eyes.

Just after she mentioned her friends, her smile began to frown and she looked down at her cup refusing to take another sip.

Her mother looked at her carefully, examining her eyes. She knew something was wrong. She let a minute of silence pass before deciding to open Blake up.

"So I saw that you and your friends got quite far in the Vital festival." she said breaking the tension.

"I want to hear more about the adventures of team RWBY."

Blake continued to stare into her cup, she was hoping to avoid speaking about this for a while. Apparently the Vytal festival was popular back home too.

"What do you want to know?" Blake smiled forcefully.

"Well if I remember there was that one wearing the red hood?"

"That's Ruby." Blake replied quickly "She's the leader. Ruby is always ready to take action and believes in herself as well as others."

Her mother continued to sip her drink as she had succeeded in getting more out her daughter.

"The snow haired girl is Weiss. She's part of the Schnee family and I thought I was going to hate her. Wow we must have argued with one another countless times..but she's a nice person inside. She isn't like her family." Blake said smiling. "and..." she brought the cup up to her lips and began to inhale the scent of the yellow tea. Hoping to find strength.

"and there's your partner." Kali now finishing her daughter's sentence.

Blake looked at her a little confused as she began to fill her mouth with the hot liquid.

"The blonde haired girl..she must be your partner right?"

"How did you know th-"

"C'mon Blake I am your mother, I know these things. You may not talk a lot but I saw those looks you were giving her during your rounds." she said suggestively causing her daughter to splutter out the remnants of her drink. "I bet you chose her as your partner the moment you laid eyes on her."

"Uh-ah...mh...Mommm!" she scowled the embarrassment beginning to sink in.

Kali laughed while giving her daughter a further suggestive look. Blake found herself blushing slightly as she tried to wrestle free from the eye contact her mother was giving her.

"I thought so." she smiled "So what's her name?"

Blake looked into the empty cup as a warm smile rose on her lips.

"Yang." she said "Yang Xiao Long." Her words sounded like butter, smoothly travelling through the air. She looked up at her mother. Her eyes were smiling warmly at her. Kali knew in that moment what her daughter was trying to say. She got up and took the empty cups and tray back to the kitchen.

"That's a lovely name." she said as she took the cup from Blake's hands. Blake gazed into the distance slightly as she couldn't help but think about her partner.

"You know I hope this isn't like the first time..." her mother called from afar.

"Hmm?" responded Blake as she now turned her head over to the kitchen.

"That girl you were with from the White Fang, the one who lasted two seconds." she said stocking up the tray as she made her way back. "I hope she's going to stick around this Yang Xiao Long. I wouldn't mind some little blonde grandchildren some day."

"Momm...!" groaned Blake once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Impact phase:

End of vol 3

I would call it stunned silence.

See now. There are things in life for certain. Like the sinking of day into night. Like the pride of the changing seasons. Like the feathers fall of pure drifting snow. Is it too hard to imagine what could be witnessed outside her window? The browned leaf can only but not fall helplessly from it's perch. Trying to defy the wrath of winter's approach. Trying to defy certainty. Oh how open wide the wound must seep. Knowing deep that everything that she once knew to be true has come to a bitter end. The leaf laid bare in the soft white matter, abandonded by the life it once clung to. Brown tatters on the ground. Red hair and hood moving towards the distance. Black splutter of feathers of the bird as it took off into the cold winds. That sickly feeling arrived back at her feet. She closed her eyes and just like the decaying leaf from the tree, she felt abandonded. Felt alone once more.

* * *

Post vol 3

Fresh air blustered its way through the open window, pales of sunlight beaming through. Finally winter had left, marching off into the distance as Spring cautiously reared it's head. The face of fresh new beginnings. The butterfly fluttered in agreement, happily dancing into the front room to the song of the morning light, it's wings golden glow only matched by the hair of the girl sat on the sofa staring straight ahead.

Yang Xiao Long was sat...no was that her name? She had that name once. The name belonging to a girl full of life and espirit. That same girl now had the face of decay, the face of shun; stone dead carcusses in a dry desert showed more life. The name she once had should belong to this girl. She is beautiful. She is fun. She is carefree. However to her what is such teenage purity and beauty if it cannot be shared with the one you love..

With the dead silence kept comatose by the slow ticking of the house clock, she began to show vital signs by moving her head over to the arm of the couch. A set of books stacked upon one another, that somehow managed to make their way back with what little belongings they had from Beacon. A cloudy storm brewed in her eyes when she looked at them. Opening fresh wounds seemed to be quite the new hobby of hers. It didn't help but realise who those books belonged to. As painful as it is to see them, she yearned to keep them close by. As long as she could see the books she could function as a _normal_ human being, even if they were out of arms reach..

Irony has a way of playing cruel jokes at the most inappropriate times. Time for her to find a distraction. With her only hand left, she tracked her remote and turned on the news. A medium she could cope with, sacrin streams of sound without her having to care about what was being said. Small talk over Beacon CCT towers? Been there. Vale council discussing appropriate means of evacuation? Done that. Every flick of the switch made it easier to slip into a hazy nap. A lazy day infront of the tv? Got the shirt. Was there nothing of interest on this channe-

" _Multiple rumours continue to circulate as to who was behind the attack at the Vytal festival tournament..."_

Suddenly that nap was coming closer to becoming a living nightmare as she peered into the image on the screen.

" _Adam Taurus present for the attack."_

If her eyes could brew a storm then now was the aftermath of the hurricane. Paralysed. Despite what she could feel underneath, her outter self remained the same lifeless shell it had become. She couldn't summon the energy to express anger. Express rage. To even cry. The monster was nothing more than a small array of pixels across the room from her. She looked down in relief. The storm was beginning to reign over her now. Closing in.

"I'm home!"

The door opened wide. The sunlight burst through, the girl's shadow slowly leaning back with her as she looked up at the voice coming through.

"Hey Dad".

The words barely made their way through the air. Her father seemed to not pay too much attention. Too busy juggling several packages in his arms, in rapture over one of them in particular.

"Guess what came in today..!" he said.

Taiyang Xiao Long was the father to this troubled teen. He heard her daughter's curiosity and happily set down the packages in the kitchen. His daughter seemed less than inquisitive though. She only wanted to humour his attempts at rallying her joy. The joy in his face however was a different story. He carefully balanced a package in both hands as he brought it over to the table in front of her. If emotions could lick their lips, his would. He looked down at his girl as she gave him a bewildered glance.

"For me?" she asked.

"For you and you only." he smiled.

Upon hearing those words, she shifted her gaze down to her sleeve and then towards the box. She wondered if she could force a less robotic expression. Taking off the lid brought the suspicions into reality. There it lay. Shiny brand new atlas tech. The battle metal sheen glossed over it's frame. She heard pulled strings and favours mentioned. Her eyes felt dry and scrunched in. Apparenltly she "earned" this all on her own. It felt like vomit on a canvass, waiting to shoot up her throat. Could she stop and say a word?

"Huh?"

"General Ironwood wanted me to tell you that you faught admirably. You should be proud of yourself kiddo."

Taiyang could see the look of gray left in her eyes. The colour that he saw when she woke up from Beacon. The same shade still perferated her eyes now as it did then.

"Well? Wanna try it o-"

"I'm not feeling too great right now.." her words spewed forward as she knew her what her Dad was trying to do for her.

"Maybe later? I want to rest up in my room for a bit."

She didn't want it. She didn't want the fuss. She didn't want the hassle but there was something she did want. Her eyes caught the glimpse. As she got up and moved off the sofa she checked the supplies he had brought home. In one hand she raised up a six pack of Vale beer. Well I suppose there is something that can keep her company.

"Thanks for getting these for me..Dad." she said.

"No problem kiddo." he smiled softly.

She slowly made her way to the stairs before glancing back at him.

"I'll be in my room."

With her final words to him she slowly disappeared up the stairs out of sight. Taiyang sighed softly to himself. To him it was going to take quite a while to get her little sun dragon back.

* * *

It was time. Time to kick them back and watch her pain slowly turn to mushed vision and fuzzy sounds. She took a sluggish sip of the first can. Can she see nothing but salvation from the bottom of alcohol? It felt refreshing. She opened the window. The sunlight from outside brough her the vision of a Spring afternoon as the clock shifted past noon. The grass was stained with lime colour and the trees laced with honeydew melon. She took a second swig. The sights made the beer taste of the freedom of the trees. The freedom of flying through them like a bird. Landing with a combat roll.

She took her third drink. The sounds of the can crumping reminding her of the metal sheen clinking into the back of that Ursas back. Overdoing it struck again as she spluttered back some of her beer. Drinking too fast. She looked down at the amber droplets on her skin, those amber orbs staring back at her with a soft smile.

Even the most dried up wells can have the tiniest pitter patters of sweet water left. She couldn't help it. She tried her hardest but it was too late for her. The thin streams of water trickled down her cheek like eyes rain. Like a chugging train she felt her stomach clench inwards and inwards. No amount of this liquid can fill this hole so deep. A hole left in the wake of being left behind.

The girl only wished her destiny could be like that of any other. Meet the person of your dreams. Fall in love and be with them forever.

What did she deserve to meet only two of those requirements?

What could she do to never be left alone again..?

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

A fresh new sun burst into the small boxy room that Ruby had slept in for the night while recovering from her long, trecherous journey.

The weak tea coloured wooden floors sparkled as the sunlight reflected in her eyes as she woke up and stretched. The stretch lasted a long time for she was utterly exhausted from the journey to make it to their destination - it felt like she had slept for an eternity. She rubbed her eyes as her vision cleared and she felt more relaxed that she had made it; that her team had finally made it to Mistral.

Ruby yawned loudly and released the covers that she had slept in so she could place her soft toes onto the wooden flooring. She shuffled her way over to the table where her note written from the day before remained, intact, with the small stains of tear drops still visible embossed into the paper.

Suddenly there was a brief knock at the door before she heard a voice from the other side.

"Ruby? Are you awake..can I come in?" came the voice.

Ruby smiled.

"Yes I'm awake."

Then, as the door opened, Jaune made his way through, who was still clad in his Pumpkin Pete hoodie. Infact until today none of the team had any chance to find new clothing, choosing instead to stick with what they had. Now that they had arrvived in Mistral, Ruby had soft thoughts of perhaps going to find attire more suitable to the new area that they had found themselves in.

"Good we were beginning to get worried about you." he said.

"Hm? Wha-wait..ahh! What time is it? I thought I had set an alarm on the clock!"

Ruby dashed over to see that the clock in the room had stopped, showing the hands stuck in position.

"It looks like it got stuck from when we brought my uncle Qrow in here to rest."

"Looks like his bad luck is real after all then." said Jaune.

"Bad luck or not, I've been asleep for ages!" Ruby said, quickly snapping the alarm clock back down on the cube shaped table next to the bed.

"Come on Ruby, let's go find professor Lionheart in Haven."

"Wait, where are Ren and Nora?"

"They both went out early to scout the area. Was Ren's idea and Nora followed him straight away. They asked if I could come wake you. So when you're good to go we can go find them."

Ruby nodded and decided to get changed.

"Well then, let's get ready and head on out of here." she said.

"Yeah.."

"..."

Ruby looked at Jaune with a crooked glance before he realised he was still inside Ruby's room after all.

"OH! Right sorry, you want to get changed and I'm still stood here haha I'll uhh..I'll just be waiting outside then then, hahe..ha..uh." and before Ruby knew it, Jaune had quickly scuttled away backwards out of the room and pulled the door behind him.

Ruby giggled to herself and changed out of her bed clothes and into her red hood. As she was about to leave she glanced back at the note. It felt like it was the right time to send it. So she made the choice to grab it and bring it with her as she left the room to find the others.

* * *

As they made their way through the gooey, sap-like leaves and spider webbed foliage on the floor, it didn't take long for Ruby and Jaune to catch up to the sight of the orange haired huntress in training over by the nearby trickling stream of the village. She stood gallantly on top a giant tree stump that overlooked the ravine. Nora had hand hooded her brows as she tried to get a better view of the area but her vision was obscured with all the branches and trees in the distance – Mistral was a very grassy and picture-esque place indeed.

"Aww I can't see much from here, Ren." she said.

She jumped down to stand beside the quiet, brooding ninja as he knelt down towards the water.

"Good then he should be out of sight of predators for now."

Ruby and Jaune got closer as Ren revealed the sight of a small little bird cusped in his hands, it's wing broken from the fall of it's nest nearby. Ren had put a make-shift bandage and splint on the feathers to help it recover.

"Do you think it'll live on it's own Ren?" asked Nora.

"I've done all I can."

"We can't just leave it here though, we should wait to find it's mother." implored Ruby.

"With the nest gone, it's mother would have flown away by now. It will probably never come back for it." Ren replied.

Ruby's expression already soured as she felt the emotion pour over her from the sight of the poor bird.

"Come on guys, I know it's sad but we really need to get a move on to find professor Lionheart." Jaune interrupting. "We have got bigger things to focus on."

Ren gently placed the fallen bird to the side of the stream and covered it the best he could. Out of sight of predators would be the best thing for it until it gave time for it's wing to heal.

Nora placed her hand on Ruby's shoulders and smiled at her.

"Come on leader, let's get over to Haven and speak to the headmaster. We could really use some good news for a change."

Ruby smiled back and all four of them set off towards the nearby sign for Haven.

Nora slowed down to match Ruby's speed as the guy's went ahead and whispered into her ear.

"Psst. Did you send the note yet?"

"Not yet."

"We'll find time, Haven is sure to have a mailbox huh?" she said nudging Ruby in her side.

"Yes I hope so." Ruby replied, just as hopeful as she was when she wrote it for the very first time.


	8. Chapter 8

_' Hope._

 _A measly word for such a gigantic ideal._

 _Walking hand in hand with mere strangers to become heroes of the day._

 _Heroes that cannot and will not win, come the end._

 _The end that I foresee._

 _This isn't a tale of heroes and villains Ozpin._

 _This is a tale of how your fractured idea of hope will crumple under the weight of it's own fallacy._

 _Hope remains by my side and will continue to long after I have everything that I desire._

 _That desire starts with her...'_

* * *

Dark rolling skies lurked above the decrepit and chaotic palace.

The outskirts glooping with boiling black puddles and the sounds of gurgling and gargling bubbled as the grim emerged out of the ground.

Cinder clenched her body tightly, the raven wine beginning to pour out of her left eye. Her whole body buckling under the strains of further turmoil. This was her fifth training period today alone and after a while even she could stop calling it training and start calling it torture.

"Stop fighting it girl." came a pale but pungent voice from the doorway.

The new fall maiden opened her right eye and saw the ghostly image of Salem approaching, gliding over to her like a soft petal swept up in an excitable breeze.

Salem relished her training and was eager to see her results. The hours drew on but time stood still in this place - for Cinder this was nothing but the prelude to the afterlife for her.

"Anything?" the queen asked her looking over her right eye. She wasn't checking to see if the maiden girl was okay but to see how much blood she lost before she became too weak to continue.

Cinder could only look at her with a winced expression as she tried to find any words that could get across the pain she was feeling. The air was dense however and the barely audible screech from her lips told Salem that her training was going no where.

 **SLAP**

The red stayed on her cheek for a good few seconds before vanishing away into a pale skin tone across her face. Cinder gasped as she took the blow, the sound ricocheting through the room.

"You were the girl who came to me and wanted power. I gave you that power and this is how you repay me? By refusing to take your training seriously!" the mad bark resonated through the hallway and struck the ears of the mint haired girl who was anxiously stood leaning against the outside wall, trying to be as quiet as she could.

Salem looked her up and down before deciding that enough was enough and sent her back to her recooperating chamber.

"Go back to your room girl and think about your future some more. I'm planning my next task so I need you out of my sight." and with her final words Salem continued her graceful glide over to her chair at the head of the table.

Cinder grit her teeth and her eyes drew daggers towards the gothic witch as she watched her sweep past, as if she no longer existed. The urge to turn around and let loose was getting more prevalent every passing day – at least something was getting stronger inside of her. Suddenly a reflective image of herself standing tall over the invincible girl appeared before her eyes and the gold armour scattered onto the floor in front of her.

"Ma'am please." a voice from behind her spoke.

Emerald continued to hold her fingers against her temple, hoping to calm Cinder down by any means necessary. Cinder turned around and her venom left her body and she let go of the tension in her jaw. She gave Salem one final look before turning her whole body around and staggered towards her companion.

Emerald took the fingers away from her head and slowly reached out in front of her. The urge to see if Cinder was okay, to see if she needed help or if she could even do anything made her lunge forward as the girl buckled onto one knee. A quick brush of the hand soon stopped Emerald in her tracks as she looked down towards the floor in guilt.

"Sorry Ma'am.."

Cinder shook her head and made it back to two feet. From the hallway she slowly made her way back to her chamber letting the memory of her pain toy with her from inside out.

The young girl watched on, hoping that she could eventually feel the return of the affection she feels every day for every things she did for her.

It wasn't too long before Salem looked up and noticed the minion of Cinder's was still stood rooted on the spot.

"Yes child?"

Emerald had already planned something special for her inside her head. She was going to use her semblance to trick Salem. It was all set up: First she was going to blindside Salem by conjuring a distraction. Next was to try and sneak Cinder out of there by clouding themselves in a mirage shroud, covering them as they escaped. It would be extremely tough on her stamina but it didn't look like there could be a problem with it.

"What's the matter child, want to try using your powers on me? I already told you they are of no use. I can see right through it." came the elegant voice of the crimson eyed woman.

However, on this occasion, there was one obstacle that made those entire plans fall through. Salem is enigma personified. Even Cinder isn't fully aware of this being's true power so for Emerald to risk it all against something as powerful as her, she wasn't going to; Cinder is far too important to risk for that.

Emerald glanced forward and gave her a forced response.

"No definitely not...Ma'am." she added.

"But since you are here, I'll let you in on a little mission for you both. Go fetch that other young boy and come join me here at the table." she said.

* * *

An hour had passed as Emerald and Mercury began walking down the hallway from the meeting they just had. Her skin began to crawl thinking about every word that the witch had said as it bore into her and grabbed hold with it's cold grasp. The Queen here was truly something to be scared of. Nothing in Emerald's past or what happened at Beacon even came close to the amount of evil she could sense just from looking in her wicked eyes.

"So looks like we gotta hunt down our _"friends"_ after all." said Mercury.

"Well if that crazed lunatic hadn't failed to bring the girl in, we wouldn't be the two sent to get her." Emerald snapped in her usual tone towards her partner in crime.

Mercury raised his hands behind his head as he continued cocky walk along the corridor with her.

"I take it you don't wanna go?"

"No of course not! I can't be away from Cind...Ma'am while she's in pain. I hate this! I want it to stop!"

Mercury grinned as he knew exactly why she wanted to be close by.

"Oh yeah of course Em' _"oh Ma'am is there anything I can do for you?, Ma'am_ _do you need any help Ma'am?, how about I give you a nice full body massage Ma'am?_ " his grin turned to a full snigger as he made gestures with his hands.

Emerald was less than impressed and drew her gun-blade in front of his face.

Mercury's expression refused to change and he grinned at her even more so.

"Heh, I knew you have a thing for her."

"Merc seriously shut the hell up before I make you."

Eventualy he raised his hands back at her and stopped grinning.

"Hey don't start turning against me now, after all we're in this together remember?"

"Actually I never wanted you on the team to begin with. You're like an anoying pesky little brother who won't do as he's told."

"But can you blame me?" he said.

"On one hand we gotta follow orders from your girlfriend whose order's come from that pale faced witch with no chill." raising his left palm as he spoke. "and on the other hand we could be back on the streets, having to lie, steal and kill just to get by." he added raising his right hand.

Emerald gave him a satirical look as she knew full well what Merc was getting at.

"But you are totally in it for the killing regardless, does it not bother you murdering innocent people?" she said.

"Nope."

A jarring yet steady silence fell upon them both as they carried on walking down the corridor.

* * *

Emerald had gotten to her room before decided to just take a breather and a step back. Her room was fairly cramped and provided nothing in terms of aesthetic taste. All Gothic candles and sickly sour purple colours everywhere she looked. Broken mirrors, offering no true reflection of who you were or what you looked like anymore. The place was just a poor excuse of a prison where fear induced subordinates would see out the end of their days. That's just the way Salem likes to operate, all take and no give. At least the floor was even so you could rest the spine properly.

Emerald gruffed at the sight of it all and began to let her worrying thoughts in once more.

 _What can I do here?_

 _I don't think I can win._

 _If I want to get Cinder out of here I need to challenge Salem:_

 _If I challenge her head on, she'll defeat me and then she'll fully corrupt Cinder and I'll lose her._

 _I somehow manage to defeat her? Who knows what effect that will have on Cinder's training, will it hurt her? Will it kill her? If so I lose her._

 _If Cinder somehow manages to complete her training and turn on Salem, she'll be a completely different person and I'll lose her! Either way I'll lose and she'll win!_

She slammed her hand against the wall as hard as she could.

 _She has this all planned out. No wonder even the likes of that big guy with the gruff voice follows her orders. She truly is terrifying._

A sudden clicking noise got her attention and brought her back to her surroundings. She turned towards the open crevice by the wall, the wall ajacent to Cinder's chambers. Emerald had specifically requested to be nearby incase she was ever needed.

"Yes?" she shouted out only to get another click in response.

Emerald quickly left her room and high tailed it all the way around the palace to the chambers. It was a long walk, taking a flight of stairs and a long corridor to reach the other side but she made it in quick time. When she came through the door she saw Cinder, sat up in bed, shivering.

"Yes Cind...I mean Ma'am?"

Cinder had taken her dress off as it was stained with blood and sweat, choosing to lay in just her underwear and bra. She quickly gestured to the quilt that was laid on the floor next to the bed and in no time at all Emerald brought it up to her and covered her up as best she could. Cinder had to take a moment to look away, the embarrassment starting to show in her face. She turned back to face Emerald who had just smearred away a small fleck of blood from her nose.

"I...S..."

Emerald cupped her ear closer as she tried to hear the pathetic words of Cinder as she attempted to speak to her.

"I SM..L...B.D" she weezed.

It took a while but eventually Emerald was able to briefy make out her message.

"Oh! No Ma'am you don't smell! It's only a little blood and sweat on your dress. I'm sure it'll come out." she replied.

Cinder looked downwardly at the quilt as she took onboard the young girl's words.

"T...K Y.O"

"It's no problem."

Cinder watched on as Emerald went about the room doing various things; getting her some water and food, making her more comfortable by fetching her own pillow from her room – everything the mint haired girl could to ease the pain.

"D.D SH. H..T Y.O?" came a small whimpering voice as Emerald moved closer to hear.

"No Ma'am I'm fine. In fact she's given me a task. To bring in the girl directly to her. She said my powers would be better suited to infiltration and kidnap as opposed to that Tyrian guy." she said.

"I S.E"

"But don't worry, I'm going to get her and bring her back, then we can work on getting you better. I want to be by your side while you recover...Ma'am."

Cinder didn't say anything after that choosing to look outside the window next to the bed. Emerald bowed in guilt thinking she said too much and stepped back as she continued to monitor her for a while.

After a while the silence was broken when Mercury came through whistling to himself.

"Yo Em we've been given the green light. Let's go."

"Okay.." she whispered as the thoughts and feelings of leaving Cinder behind began to creep up on her.

"We're to head to haven academy, apparently that Watts guy made contact with the informant and he knows the whereabouts of that Ruby chick." he said leaning against the wall as he waited for her.

Emerald mustered the strenth to get up and said her goodbyes to Cinder who still gave no response. After that she made her way out towards the door.

 _It's okay Em, you can do this._

 _Go get the girl and come back to her, she'll need you._

And just as Emerald and Merc had made their way out into the corridor a faint voice tried to make it's way out to them but failed to reach them.

The faint voice of the girl who wiped a small tear from her eye.

"P...E C..M B..K T. M." the faint voice said.


End file.
